Au coin du feu
by Hayami.M
Summary: One shot: Couple Duo et Heero Résumé:Seul face à ses sentiments Duo souffre de ce qu'il ressent pour Heero, il se décide à passer à autre chose.


Au coin du feu - one shot

Il était comme hypnotisé.

Oui ! C'est l'impression qu'elles lui faisaient, elles l'hypnotisaient complètement, totalement, ne lui laissant aucune chance de pouvoir détourner le regard. Mais peu lui importait, il était consentant, elles lui faisaient du bien. Elles lui permettaient de faire abstraction d'une réalité qu'il avait besoin, ne serait-ce que quelques instants d'oublier.

Leurs danses sensuelles l'attiraient, il ne pouvait en détacher les yeux : libres, joyeuses mais également mystérieuses, elles avaient tout pour fasciner, elles faisaient tout pour garder son regard captif.

Le balai flamboyait le subjuguait, il ne pouvait se détourner d'elles ; tout ce qui l'entourait s'était comme fondu dans un brouillard : le lieu, le temps, les personnes présentes, tout cela lui semblait bien loin à cet instant, et il les remerciait pour cela.

Il les remerciait pour l'oubli.

Pourtant se remémora-t-il, il avait été heureux de découvrir leur nouvelle planque, et il espérait bien qu'ils y passeraient plus que quelques jours, il avait envie d'en profiter un peu.

La veille en découvrant au détour du chemin, le chalet, il avait été ravi, il était resté assis dans le camion quelques secondes fixant la maison en bois, cernée de pins. Elle semblait tout droit sortie d'un conte d'autrefois (de ceux que leur lisait sœur Hélène à l'orphelinat le soir avant que les enfants n'aillent se coucher). Le paysage au fond ne pouvait également laisser indifférent ; un sommet enneigé, majestueux et imposant, pointait ce soir là avec difficulté, au travers des nuages bas, le soleil couchant, la lune qui commençait à apparaître, tout cela donnait à ce lieu une atmosphère un peu féerique.

Il s'était ensuite vite précipité vers la porte, à la suite de ses quatre autres camarades, impatient de voire si l'intérieur serait aussi enchanteur que l'extérieur. Et il n'avait pas été déçu : le mot qui lui vint immédiatement à l'esprit après avoir rapidement parcouru la pièce du regard fut : chaleureux.

Ils étaient dans ce qui semblait être la pièce principale, un salon salle à manger de dimension correcte, dont le principal atout était une immense cheminée, ornée de vielles pierres de la région, et d'une immense poutre sculptée de motifs floraux, noircie par la fumée des nombreux feux qui avaient du y être allumés. Devant celle-ci trônaient deux immenses canapés, profonds, habillés de couvertures en patchworks, qui devaient être des plus confortables.

Au fond à droite, on apercevait une cuisine séparée de la pièce où ils se trouvaient, par un imposant bar au plateau en bois (du chêne remarqua-t-il), bois qu'on retrouvait dans toute la pièce du sol au plafond en passant par le mobilier et les murs, un authentique chalet quoi ! Tout était simple, rustique mais de bon goût et l'ensemble dégageait une impression chaleureuse et douillette. Y a pas à dire ! pensa-t-il, cela les changeait des appartements froids et miteux qu'ils squattaient habituellement lorsqu'ils étaient en mission.

Il rejoignit rapidement ses camarades qui poursuivaient l'exploration des lieux à l'étage, le pallier donnait accès à quatre portes, les chambres sûrement, et les toilettes découvrit-il en ouvrant la première porte à gauche de l'escalier. Quatre l'informa que la première chambre était la plus grande et disposait d'un grand lit (un sourire vint effleurer ses lèvres), la deuxième, de dimensions moindre, avait deux lits jumeaux et la dernière, la plus petite, au fond, un lit une place.

Il n'y eu même pas de discussion au niveau de la répartition des chambres, Wufei se dirigeait déjà vers la pièce du fond, tandis que Quatre et Trowa passaient le seuil de la plus grande. Quatre avait enfin réussi depuis quelques jours à faire craquer le taciturne brun et pour rien au monde il n'aurait laissé passé l'occasion de partager un grand lit avec lui (son extrême générosité avait quand même des limites). Quant à Wufei qui revenait sur ses pas pour attraper son sac commenta en insistant bien sur chaque mots :

- « je vais enfin pouvoir méditer tranquillement, seul, en silence, sans être dérangé par des bavardages incessants. »

Il n'eut pas à me jeter de regard pour que me sente visé, le message était suffisamment clair.

Duo soupira, résigné et se dirigea donc vers la deuxième chambre où Heero était déjà entré. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il allait encore pouvoir tenir. Au moins se dit-il après cette journée harassante (ils étaient debout depuis 4 heures ce matin, et avait combattus toute la journée), ils tomberaient rapidement tous les deux d'épuisement, et le sommeil bienvenu lui éviterait de songer à la personne allongée à même pas deux mètres de lui.

* * *

Mais voilà ce soir, il en allait autrement se dit Duo revenu au présent, pas de journée épuisante pour venir à son secours. Ils avaient tous passés la journée qui venait de s'écouler à flâner, jouer aux jeux vidéo, rire comme des gamins (qu'ils étaient encore après tout), discuter de tout et rien, tous les cinq bien conscients que de tels moments étaient rares et précieux en temps de guerre et qu'il fallait savoir en profiter quand l'occasion leur en était donnée.

Mais voilà avec la nuit, et ses compagnons partis se couchés Duo se retrouvait à nouveau face à son ressentit, même s'il avait pu mettre ses sentiments de côté grâce à l'ambiance amicale qui avait perduré tout au long de la journée. Il traînait dans le salon depuis leurs départs, attendant qu'Heero se soit endormi. Il ne voulait surtout pas se retrouver seul en sa présence dans l'intimité de la chambre, non, c'est sûre il ne s'en sentait plus la force. Le problème était qu'Heero était un petit dormeur (couche tard, lève tôt) et il devait être encore à pianoter sur son ordinateur. Il replongea donc dans ses pensées.

Il l'aimait, il l'aimait de toute son âme, il l'aimait comme on aime qu'une seule fois dans sa vie. Mais cet amour à sens unique ne pourrait que le faire souffrir, voire le détruire s'il n'arrivait pas à le contenir au point d'entraver ses rapports quotidiens avec Heero.

Cela faisait un moment qu'il se savait attiré par le japonais, il avait été fasciné dès leur première rencontre, et la simple attirance s'était transformée en amour au fur et à mesure qu'il avait appris à le connaître. Malgré les efforts de ce dernier pour ne pas se livrer, Duo avait réussi à le percer un peu à jour et à voir au-delà de l'image que ce dernier voulait donné. Il était fier, courageux, intransigeant avec les autres mais encore plus dur envers lui-même et surtout c'était quelqu'un à qui on pouvait totalement se fier; et en temps de guerre les gens comme lui étaient extrêmement précieux, chacun remettant sa vie entre les mains de l'autre.

C'était également pourquoi il ne fallait que rien ne vienne perturber l'état d'esprit des pilotes et les déconcentrer. Duo avait toujours su faire la part des choses entre le personnel et le professionnel mais c'était de plus en plus difficile, parce qu'il partait régulièrement en mission avec Heero, (ils étaient en quelque sorte binôme) car ils fonctionnaient bien ensemble. Et Duo était terrifié de ce qui pourrait lui arriver, il manquait de détachement, il pensait à lui au lieu d'être totalement fixé sur l'objectif, et cela en temps guerre n'était pas possible. Il fallait y mettre un terme, cet amour n'avait aucun avenir.

Il avait espéré à un moment, il avait cru qu'Heero partageait ne serait-ce qu'un peu ses sentiments, que c'était un peu plus de l'amitié qu'éprouvait le pilote du Wing.

Il y a trois mois, il avait été capturé puis enfermé dans une prison de Oz ; il avait subit alors, les interrogatoires plus que musclés des soldats, d'autant plus haineux qu'il venait de tuer une dizaine de leurs camarades. Wufei capturé avec lui, mais inconscient, car blessé à la tête n'avait pas été torturé, ils l'avaient simplement balancé au fond d'une cellule pensant qu'il mourait d'ici peu.

Heero, Quatre et Trowa étaient venus les délivrés deux jours plus tard, mais Duo était déjà dans un sale état, alors que Wufei avait miraculeusement commencé à récupérer.

Heero à leur retour à la planque s'était alors occupé de ses blessures, se montrant beaucoup plus amical et attentionné, à l'étonnement mais au plus grand plaisir de Duo. Mais il avait vite déchanté car un mois plus tard, alors qu'il était quasiment rétabli, Heero avait repris ses distances voire se montrait encore plus distant qu'auparavant. A croire qu'il lui reprochait le fait qu'il ait du s'occuper de lui durant sa convalescence (ce n'était quand même pas de sa faute si Quatre et Trowa étaient en mission et si Wufei se remettait de son côté).

C'est à ce moment là qu'il avait commencé a pensé qu'il n'y avait vraiment aucun espoir qu'un jour Heero lui retourne ses sentiments, et que pensa-t-il douloureusement il fallait qu'il y mette un terme et qu'il passe à autre chose.

* * *

Oui, cet amour n'avait aucun avenir, il fallait qu'il accepte la réalité, cet amour n'avait d'existence qu'en son cœur et un amour non partagé ne pouvait lui apporter que larmes et douleur. De plus, il était avant tout un combattant en mission, ils devaient gagner la guerre et mettre fin au conflit afin d'offrir aux habitants de la Terre et des colonies un futur plus serein.

Si tout se déroulait comme prévu, d'ici quelques mois, un an tout au plus, ils auraient vaincu Oz, alors, autant se faire une raison dès maintenant, il n'y aurait jamais rien entre lui et Heero et leur séparation était inéluctable que cela soit maintenant ou à la fin de la guerre.

Il ferma les yeux, et après une inspiration douloureuse au travers de sa gorge nouée par le chagrin, il alla chercher au plus profond de lui-même la force d'abandonné son amour ou tout du moins, pour l'instant, de l'enfouir au plus profond de son être, le recouvrant de raison, d'amitié, et du sens du devoir. Il resserra ensuite ses bras qui encerclaient ses genoux, se berçant inconsciemment pour faire face à la vague de douleur qu'il sentait le submerger.

Il avait pleinement conscience que ça ne se ferait pas en un jour, que la blessure à vif, douloureuse, serait longue à cicatriser. Une larme silencieuse s'échappa de ses yeux améthyste, elle roula doucement le long de sa joue, emportant avec elle tout ses espoirs de bonheur. Pourrait-il aimer à nouveau s'interrogea-t-il ? Pas comme ça ! Fut la réponse qui lui vint immédiatement à l'esprit, mais différemment peut-être d'ici quelques années s'obligea t-il à penser.

Mais sa résolution était prise, il ne pouvait revenir en arrière, à la longue il arriverait à tuer cet amour, même si pour cela il devrait abandonner une partie de lui-même. Il n'avait pas le choix de toute façon. Ses paupières se relevèrent, son corps était comme transi, engourdi, toute chaleur semblait l'avoir quittée. Un crépitement attira son attention, elles l'appelaient, il y répondit. Elles seules, maintenant, semblaient pouvoir lui apporter ne serait-ce qu'un peu de chaleur et de réconfort, combler ne serait-ce qu'une infime partie du vide qu'il sentait peu à peu s'installer en lui. Il ne devait pas perdre pied il devait tenir bon et se raccrocher à ce qu'il pouvait. Il se laissa donc à nouveau capturer, oui, il n'y avait plus qu'elles maintenant.

* * *

POV Heero

Quelle heure était-il ? Il n'avait pas vu le temps passé (2h07, indiquait l'écran de son portable), il tourna machinalement la tête vers le lit de Duo, et se figea, étonné de ne pas le voir dans son lit endormi. Concentré sur son rapport il ne s'était même pas rendu compte que ce dernier n'était pas monté se coucher. Où était-il ? Lui qui aimait profiter de son lit, c'était étrange qu'il n'ait pas encore rejoint les bras Morphée. En plus, il était sûr d'avoir entendu, vers 0h00, ses autres camarades se diriger vers leurs chambres respectives, c'était peu de temps après que lui-même soit monté taper son rapport de mission. Duo serait resté seul en bas, peu plausible, il devait plutôt s'être endormi dans le canapé en regardant l'un de ses films.

Il avait soif, il décida donc de descendre à la cuisine prendre un verre de jus de fruits et il en profiterait pour réveiller Duo et l'inciter à rejoindre son lit, plus confortable que le canapé, ce qui n'était pas gagné quand on connaissait le sommeil profond de l'Américain.

Il atteignait la dernière marche, quand il aperçut Duo assis à même le sol devant les canapés. Il avait les yeux fermés, (ce garçon peut vraiment s'endormir dans n'importe quelle position remarqua-t-il avec humour). Puis sans qu'il en prenne réellement conscience il se mit à le détailler avec attention. Il s'était déjà fait la remarque que le pilote 02 était du genre beau garçon, mais là il se dit que cet adjectif était trop faible, il était magnifique à la lueur de l'unique source de lumière de la pièce. Seul le périmètre où il se trouvait était éclairé et le reste du salon étant dans l'obscurité, il était d'autant plus mis en valeur, comme un bijou dan son écrin. Il paraissait si jeune, fragile même nota-t-il. Ses cheveux nattés bien sur, avaient pris une belle nuance de vieil or sous la chaude lumière et quelques petits cheveux, échappés du lien de cuir formaient comme un halo autour de son visage au teint de porcelaine, presque translucide, aux lèvres joliment ourlées et aux pommettes légèrement rosies par la chaleur. Oui, il était vraiment magnifique, splendide même.

Heero ne pu ignorer plus longtemps les réactions de son corps suite à cet examen minutieux qu'il faisait de l'Américain. Son rythme cardiaque s'était sensiblement accéléré, et des sentiments qu'il avait pourtant tout fait pour ignorer, revenaient à l'assaut avec force, ne lui laissant cette fois aucune chance de les refouler comme il en avait pris l'habitude depuis quelques temps. Pour dire la vérité, il ne se sentait plus la force, ni le désir de lutter, cela lui avait demandé tellement d'efforts la dernière fois, il y a trois mois suite à la capture de Duo et Wufei par Oz. Ca avait été un tel déchirement de reprendre ses distances et de ne pas se laisser aller aux émotions qu'il sentait naître en lui.

Certes ce qu'il ressentait était encore confus pour lui, il avait encore un peu de mal à bien le définir, mais il était indéniable qu'il était attiré par le natté, et cette attirance n'était pas que physique (pas qu'une question d'hormones). L'Américain avec acharnement et sans jamais se décourager avait su petit à petit tenir une place importante dans sa vie, lui qui en conformité avec l'enseignement du Profeseur J avait pourtant tout fait pour le repousser, en vain, devait-il bien admettre maintenant.

Il le fixa à nouveau comme s'il ne pouvait s'en empêcher, Duo venait de rouvrir les yeux, il ne dormait donc pas s'étonna-t-il ! Heero aperçut alors une larme glisser le long de sa joue et le jeune homme se recroquevillé sur lui-même, le visage douloureux, il le vit cependant se reprendre et fixer son regard droit devant lui comme cherchant quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher. Le Japonnais ne l'avait jamais vu aussi triste et perdu, et ça lui fit mal, tellement mal ; il ne pouvait le laisser ainsi. Il voulait aller le consoler, le rassurer, il voulait revoir son sourire illuminer son visage, il voulait l'entendre à nouveau le taquiner comme il le faisait régulièrement. Il descendit donc la dernière marche et s'approcha.

* * *

Le voyant frissonner, il attrapa au passage un des plaids et se penchant, il le drapa sur ses épaules tout en s'installant derrière lui, assis sur le parquet, ses jambes l'entourant et ses bras l'enveloppant doucement. Duo surprit, sursauta, puis se retourna, il fit un bon en arrière tout en le fixant d'un regard éperdu, comme doutant de ce qu'il voyait. Un petit cri inarticulé s'échappa de sa gorge, puis se reprenant enfin il lui dit affolé :

- Non ! Ne m'approche pas, je ne le supporterait pas, va t-en !

- Duo, qu'est-ce que tu as ? C'est moi Heero dit-il en tendant la main vers lui.

- Je sais, ne me touche pas, tout va bien.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ! J'ai l'impression que je te faire peur.

- Non, c'est de moi-même dont j'ai peur et sa voix se brisa sur le dernier mot.

- Je ne comprends pas.

- Il n'y a rien à comprendre, tu ne peux rien pour moi (et il ferma les yeux pour ne plus le voir, il avait trop mal). Laisse-moi un peu de temps poursuivit-il en rouvrant les yeux, et tout redeviendra comme avant, je serais pleinement apte à accomplir les missions.

- Mais de quoi tu parles, je n'ai jamais remis en cause tes capacités de pilote. Tu m'inquiètes, tu trembles, es-tu malade ?

- Non ! Ne t'inquiètes pas. Il se releva. Je vais aller me coucher, il est déjà très tard et demain tout ira bien, oui tout ira bien se répéta-il tout bas comme pour s'en convaincre.

Mais Heero ne l'entendait pas ainsi, l'attitude de Duo le déconcertait complètement, il ne le reconnaissait plus, son visage exprimait une telle douleur qu'il lui attrapa le bras quand il passa à ses côtés, et le tourna vers lui.

- Non ! Ne me touche pas répéta-t il en panique.

- Mais enfin dis-moi ce qu'il se passe, je ne te lâcherais pas avant de savoir.

Il l'attrapa encore plus fermement et l'obligea à le suivre pour s'asseoir sur le canapé. Duo se débattit, cherchant à lui faire lâcher prise, on aurait dit un animal pris au piège. Il ne le lâcha pas pour autant, bien au contraire il l'attira à lui et le serra dans ses bras, le berçant comme on l'aurait fait pour un tout petit. Ce fut trop pour l'Américain, ses défenses lâchèrent d'un coup et il sentit un flot de larmes trop longtemps retenu déborder de ses yeux. Il appuya le front sur le torse du brun et murmura :

- Laisse moi juste un peu de temps, j'y arriverais, je te promets que je ne te dérangerais pas.

- Duo, je ne comprends rien à ce que tu racontes. Je me rends seulement compte que tu sembles profondément souffrir, alors laisse moi t'aider s'il te plaît.

- Tu ne peux rien pour moi.

- Je n'y peux rien ou tu ne souhaites pas mon aide.

Heero pris alors conscience que le refus du natté lui faisait mal, il détourna son regard pour cacher sa peine. Duo ne supporta pas de l'avoir blessé, alors il décida de tout lui avouer peu importe ce qu'il adviendrait ensuite, au moins il n'y aurait plus de non-dits entre eux. Il le regarda droit les yeux :

- Je suis amoureux de toi Heero. Je t'aime.

Heero pris conscience qu'il le tenait toujours quand il le vit se crisper sous la pression de ses doigts qui s'étaient resserrés en réaction à sa déclaration. Mais Duo se méprit, et les yeux plein de larmes, il reprit précipitamment :

- Je sais que cela n'est pas réciproque. C'est pourquoi que je vais renoncer à toi, ne t'occupe pas de moi, je vais passer à autre chose. Cela n'interférera pas avec le travail, je sais faire la part des choses. Après tout ce n'est qu'une amourette d'ado qui disparaîtra aussi vite qu'elle est venue. Duo se félicita d'avoir réussi à débiter un mensonge aussi gros sans avoir la voix qui flanche. Il fallait maintenant qu'il se lève et parte, temps qu'il en avait encore la force, « ne le regarde surtout pas » se morigéna-t-il, sinon tu vas t'effondrer en mille morceaux et cette fois tu ne te relèveras pas. Il fallait juste qu'il tienne le temps de rejoindre sa chambre, le temps de s'enfouir au fond de son lit et là il pourrait laisser se briser le fragile barrage qui contenait difficilement le flot d'émotions qui bouillonnait maintenant en lui.

Il profita du silence de Heero pour se relever, il voyait à peine à travers ses larmes, mais il se dirigea quand même vers l'escalier. C'est alors que la voix du Japonnais le stoppa net dans son élan :

- Je ne veux pas que tu passes à autre chose. Je veux que tu m'aimes… car moi aussi, je t'aime.

Duo se retourna.

* * *

Duo, tétanisé, fixa Heero, avait-il bien entendu ses mots sortir de la bouche du Japonnais ? Non c'est son esprit, en pleine confusion après sa déclaration passionnée, qui lui jouait des tours. Mais il le vit tendre le bras vers lui, main ouverte, semblant lui signifier qu'il voulait qu'il y pose la sienne. Heero le vit alternativement fixer cette main, son visage, et à nouveau la main tendue, avant de se décider après quelques secondes d'indécision à y poser la sienne tremblante. Il resserra immédiatement les siens de peur qu'il ne change d'avis, et l'attira d'un mouvement brusque à lui, Duo trébucha et atterrit contre son torse. Heero savait qu'il doutait encore, alors il se pencha, l'encercla de ses bras et lui murmura au creux de l'oreille : « je t'aime… Duo je t'aime » Il n'avait plus aucun doute sur ce qu'il ressentait tandis qu'il prononçait ces mots, il en avait pris pleinement conscience quelques instants plus tôt quand l'Américain lui avait avoué ses propres sentiments, il y avait eu un tel écho avec ce que lui-même éprouvait. Oui il l'aimait également sourit-il heureux, la bouche dans ses cheveux, ses émotions étaient complètement nouvelles pour lui, mais il se sentait bien, il se sentait merveilleusement bien, il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux et il resserra un peu plus ses bras autour du corps svelte.

Duo releva la tête et l'interrogea :

- C'est la vérité, tu m'aimes, je ne peux y croire, je ne pensais jamais un jour te voire partager mes sentiments, je m'étais résolu à t'oublier.

- Pardonne moi Duo, j'ai tellement été stupide, j'ai tout fait pour nier ce que je ressentais, ça m'effrayais, c'était tellement nouveau pour moi toutes ses émotions, je ne me suis pas du tout préoccupé de ce que toi tu éprouvais, je prends conscience seulement maintenant que je t'ai fais souffrir, que c'était cruel de te rejeter et de te tenir à distance.

- N'en parlons plus, le coupa t-il en blottissant sa tête contre son torse, je ne veux plus qu'on parle de souffrance maintenant, oublions le passé et profitons du présent, j'ai tellement l'impression de vivre un rêve, je veux profiter au maximum de ces moments.

- Duo c'est la réalité. Merci d'être aussi généreux et ne pas m'en vouloir pour le passé, et je te promets que tu ne pourras plus douter que ce qui est entrain de se passer est réel, ou alors nous rêvons tous les deux, mais est-ce que dans les rêves on peut faire cela ?

Etonné de ses derniers mots, Duo releva à nouveau la tête juste à temps pour le voire se pencher vers lui et capturer ses lèvres. Il ne réagit pas immédiatement, il ne s'attendait pas au baiser d'Heero, à la merveilleuse sensation que lui procurerait la pression de ses lèvres sur les siennes. Mais il ne resta pas inactif bien longtemps, c'était tellement agréable, il répondit en retour au baiser et quand il sentit la langue de Heero réclamer le passage vers sa bouche il lui céda volontiers tout en se pressant un peu plus contre son corps. Le baiser se faisait de plus en plus passionné, leurs langues cherchant à conquérir l'autre, Duo un peu étonné découvrait en Heero un partenaire passionné, bien loin de l'être froid qu'il connaissait, ses mains fébriles glissaient déjà sous son T-shirt à la recherche du contact avec sa peau, il le plaqua un peu plus contre son torse, moulant son corps au sien. En réponse le natté passa ses bras autour de son cou et enfouit ses doigts dans sa chevelure, il en avait tellement rêvé, et c'était encore mieux que ce qu'il pressentait, à la fois épaisse et soyeuse, c'était un délice d'y promener la main. Sous la pression de la bouche de Heero qui descendait vers son cou, il bascula la tête en arrière pour lui faciliter l'accès, sa langue avait déjà atteint ce petit creux à la base du cou si sensible et source de délicieux picotements qui se propageaient dans tout le corps. Au fil des secondes son corps s'embrasait de plus en plus, des sensations jusqu'alors inconnues se regroupaient aux creux de son ventre lui donnant l'impression qu'une nuée de paillons y avait élue domicile. Il pris conscience qu'il voulait encore plus, beaucoup plus, il voulait tout donner à l'homme qui le tenait si étroitement serré dans ses bras. Il se dégagea légèrement et chercha à accrocher les yeux cobalts, et quand ce fut fait il lui murmura : « je veux être à toi Heero, totalement à toi. » Les iris bleus exprimèrent d'abord de la surprise puis rapidement une flamme sembla les embraser. En quelques secondes leurs vêtements atterrirent sur le sol et Heero bascula son futur amant au milieu des coussins du canapé placé juste derrière eux et le rejoignit, le dominant de tout son corps. Mais alors que Duo s'attendait à le voire immédiatement reprendre ses lèvres il se figea et plongea profondément son regard dans le sien, comme voulant le toucher jusqu'à l'âme, lui signifier que ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à partager était important pour lui, que ce que lui offrait Duo était le plus beau des cadeaux. Sans même qu'un mot ne soit prononcer, Duo, ému, sentit le message passer, des larmes, cette fois de bonheur, s'échappèrent de ses yeux où en retour Heero pouvait voire s'exprimer tout l'amour que le natté éprouvait pour lui. Heero avec délicatesse et humilité se pencha alors vers lui pour à nouveau capturer ses lèvres dans un doux et profond baiser qui ne pris fin que lorsque les deux pilotes se retrouvèrent complètement à bout de souffle, « je t'aime » murmurèrent-ils alors à l'unisson.

Mais rapidement la passion reprit ses droits et les corps commencèrent à se mouvoir en un merveilleux balai sensuel, se frôlant de manière plus ou moins appuyée, chacun des partenaires à l'écoute des réactions de l'autre, chacun voulant faire de ce moment un souvenir précieux, magnifique témoin de l'amour qu'ils se portaient. Puis petit à petit les gestes se firent plus précis, les deux corps voulant se fondre l'un dans l'autre, et l'union des deux, après les premiers gestes hésitants les mena à un orgasme qui les emporta loin dans le plaisir, les comblant au-delà de ce qu'ils avaient pu imaginer.

* * *

Epilogue.

Il cligna des paupières, il devait avoir somnoler pendant quelques minutes se rendit-il compte, les yeux fixés sur l'âtre en face de lui, d'où le bruit d'un bûche s'écroulant dans le foyer avait attiré son attention. Mais rapidement le corps chaud et doux lové contre lui (leurs deux corps s'épousaient parfaitement ne peut-il s'empêché de noter) le ramenèrent aux évènements qui s'étaient déroulés durant l'heure précédente. De légères caresses sur son avant bras droit le firent frissonner et baisser les yeux, les doigts de Duo avait entamé un délicieux va et vient, comme s'ils ne pouvaient s'en empêcher, alors que pourtant les yeux de ce dernier semblaient perdu dans l'observation du feu qui crépitait.

Il remonta sur leurs deux corps la couverture qui avait glissé au niveau de leurs tailles, s'attirant ainsi l'attention du natté ; un ange se dit-il en admirant son visage. Ses cheveux s'étaient libérés de leurs liens pendant leurs ébats, et cascadaient maintenant librement sur ses épaules, quelques longues mèches frôlaient son torse en une caresse sensuelle et une senteur enivrante de miel et de lavande taquinait ses narines. Avec une petite pointe de vanité, Heero se dit que l'amour le rendait encore plus magnifique, son visage était lumineux comme éclairé par une lumière intérieure, il dégageait une telle sensualité que s'en en devenait difficile de ne pas se jeter sur lui, pour lui voler un baiser. En voyant un léger sourire étiré les lèvres de son amant et à croire qu'il avait lu dans ses pensées, Duo se redressa un peu pour effleurer sa bouche de la sienne, la léchant malicieusement de sa langue, et sans attendre sa réaction se retourna à nouveau pour se blottir dans ses bras et retourner au spectacle des flammes.

Ce qu'il ressentait à l'instant même ressemblait au brasier qui se consumait dans le foyer, c'était hardent, impétueux, lumineux et chaleureux.

- Tu aimes vraiment le feu entendit-il au dessus de lui, tu sembles même complètement fasciné par lui.

- Oui murmura-t-il en réponse, je trouve qu'on est semblable lui et moi. On a deux faces, un côté destructeur, le combattant, pilote du Deathscythe, en ce qui me concerne et un côté bienfaisant, l'ami, le camarade sur qui on peut compté quoi qu'il arrive, le fils aimant et l'amant fidèle ajouta-t-il en lui jetant un rapide coup d'oeil. Oui, destructeur et bienfaisant comme le feu peut l'être également, on est pareil, cela doit pour cela que je me sens si bien en sa présence, il me rassure, et j'ai parfois l'impression que les flammes dotées d'une vie propre ne dansent que pour moi. Avant cette soirée, il n' y avait parfois qu'auprès de lui que j'arrivais à trouvé un peu de réconfort quand j'avais l'impression de perdre pied, ou d'avoir personne à qui me confié.

Heero perçut une note de tristesse dans ses propos et ça lui fit mal car il savait qu'il avait été souvent la cause de ces moments de profonde détresse. Il se jura alors que plus jamais il ne serait la cause de larmes chez Duo. Que désormais c'est auprès de lui qu'il pourrait trouver le réconfort dans les moments difficiles, et que le feu ne serait maintenant pour lui que synonyme de chaleur et de joies partagées se promit-il. Et sans plus attendre afin de sceller immédiatement cette promesse, il se pencha vers lui pour poser un baiser passionné sur ses lèvres, et caresser son corps de ses mains impatientes afin de réveiller le brasier qui ne demandait qu'a l'être afin qu'il les consume tous les deux.

Fin.

Merci à toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews ça m'a fait super plaisir et m'encourage pour la suite.


End file.
